Meeting Up with Ray Steam
Arriving in Manchester, 1866, the group has landed there safely and see the change within this dimension. Sofia: Bunch of factories here.. Shon: At least, that's one thing we know-- - Suddenly, an explosion occurred within one of them. Shon: You hear that? Sofia: Let's go. - The trio ran as fast as they can and make it inside, only to see the factory shutting down, due to equipment wearing out, and a boy who came out of the machinery. Kiva: Wow... Sofia: Are you okay? ???: Yeah, I'm alright. You seemed concerned. Have we met before? Kiva: Well, no. We haven't. What happened here? ???: Well, the boiler's okay, but there are some damages aside from that. Kiva: Okay then. ???: Why did you three come here? Kiva: Because we came to see you. ???: Me? Kiva: Yeah. Why else? ???: But I hardly know you. Kiva: Well, that can be re-arranged. Sofia: I'm Sofia. That's Shon. Kiva: And I'm Kiva. What's your name? ???: James. But my friends call me Ray. Kiva: Nice to meet you, Ray. James: You too. Guess my shift is over already. Sofia: Do you have a home to go to? Your parents, perhaps? James: Yeah. It's a good walking distance from there. Kiva: Okay. Want us to walk you home? Ray: Very appreciated, thank you. - The group walked out of the factory and headed towards Ray's house. During the trip, Ray became curious about his new friends. Kiva: So, Ray.. Are you feeling curious? Ray: Well, I know I had a lot in my mind, but that's part of the family. Where are you guys from? Shon: Far away from here, let's just say that. Kiva: Yeah. Ray: Far away? You mean all the way from London? Kiva: Actually, it's complicated. Ray: Oh, okay. What are you guys doing here anyway? Kiva: Well, we think a doctor is hiding from enemy-lines. Our job is to find him and stop him. Ray: He's an evil scientist, isn't he? Kiva: He is more than that. He's insane. Sofia: Kiva, try not to scare Ray, okay? Kiva: Oh, okay. Sorry about that. Ray: It's okay. Hey, check this out. - Ray showed a part of machinery to the group. Shon: From the factory? Ray: Yep. I might need this for a special project I had in mind. Kiva: Wow, that's cool. Shon: What's that part for? Ray: Turning the pressure on or off. Sofia: Wait a minute.. What project? Ray: It's best for me to show you. It's in my house. - Suddenly, some bullies came by and making fun of him. Ray takes a machine part and whacks one of the bullies on the head. The other two flees and Shon thankfully stopped Ray's assault, by grabbing his arm. Shon: That's enough, Ray. Ray: Let me go!!! Kiva: Look, Shon is right. That guy learned his lesson. Just leave him be. Ray: ..Fine. Kiva: Okay, we should be close now, right? Ray: Yeah. - Inside Ray's shed, across the house, the group sees Ray's wonder of investion across the room. Kiva: Wow... Look at all of this! Did you make these yourself? Ray: Yeah. Runs in the family, I suppose. - Sofia then finds the photo of the Steam family and picks it up. Kiva: What is it, Sofia? Sofia: Here, look. - Kiva then sees the photo Sofia is holding. Kiva: Gosh... That must be the entire family. Sofia: I assume they're present? Ray: Yeah, but... Dad recently died and Grandpa is in London. Sofia: Sorry for your loss. Ray: It's okay. - While Ray works on his machine, Sofia contacted Reia for info and Kiva decided to talk to Shon. Shon: This technology is unheard of.. Must have come from his father. Kiva: I know. Shon: Raine would've be amazed to see this. I wonder what Reia might say for all of this machinery..? Kiva: Well, she would've been interested, that's for sure. Shon: Huh.. Sofia: Hey, Kiva. Reia likes to speak with you. Kiva: Okay. - Sofia handed her com-link to Kiva, so she can speak with Kiva. Kiva: Hi, Reia. Reia (Com-Link): Hey, sis. *sneezed* Excuse me.. What's your status? Kiva: Well, we just caught up with Ray and resting up in his place. Reia (Com-Link): That's good. According to the official history, one of Ray's relatives is sending an important machine part- a steam ball. Make sure that the package delivery is successful. Kiva: Okay, sis. When it'll be here. Reia (Com-Link): Tomorrow, at least. Kiva: How...are you feeling? Reia (Com-Link): I'm okay, from the mental standpoint. How about you, huh? Kiva: I'm feeling fine. The patrollers are running some more tests on you? Reia (Com-Link): Yeah. Looks like I'm not going anywhere until the results popped in. Kiva: Well, that bites.. Reia (Com-Link): I know. It stinks, but something has to be done somehow.. Oh, I better let you go. Another check-up just came in. Kiva: Okay. Get well soon. Reia (Com-Link): I will. - Kiva hangs up the com-link and gives it back to Sofia. Shon: How is she? Kiva: Reia's been checked at by the other Time Patrollers. She should be better soon. Shon: That's good. I just hope she'll be okay.. Kiva: I know. Say, what's so special about Reia that you are so caring over? Shon: Well, when she is a teenager, Reia and I had a relationship together. We shared many things in common, until... Kiva: Hatchet's corruption... Shon: She went on her own after that. And yet, no one really told us why or what happened to her. I took her disappearance the hardest. Kiva: Gosh... I'm so sorry. Does that mean...you loved her? Shon: I haven't told her before she left. Kiva: Oh. Well, I'm glad you told me. Shon: You are? Kiva: Yeah. I'm honestly surprised about this. Shon: Interesting. Ray: Hey, I told my mom that you are staying for the night and she is preparing supper for you guys. Kiva: Aww... How nice of you, Ray. Thanks. - During supper, the group dines in while Ray deserves the corner and no supper, due to his act with the bullies earlier. Mrs. Steam: Do tell. After your rest, where are you all going to? Shon: London, I suppose. Kiva: Yeah. - The group rest up in separate rooms and sleeps the night away. Meanwhile, back at Conton City, Reia decided to stand up. Supreme Kai of Time: The results are in. Reia: That was fast. I'm not expecting a speedy recovery, ma'am. Supreme Kai of Time: You're right. Thanks to Goku, all of your energy is restored but it still needs time to stablizes your heart. Reia: Composure. Supreme Kai of Time: Yeah. Reia: How long, then? Supreme Kai of Time: A day at most. Reia: I understand. Looks like I'm staying put. Supreme Kai of Time: A wise decision, Reia. - Reia smiled and hopeful to Kiva either way. Category:Scenes